83rd Survivors Of The Afterlife List of Characters
by EuphemisPassivia
Summary: The character line-up of all schools in the Heli-Combat world.


Schools

Oarai-83rd Survivors of the Afterlife- Kouichi E. Sugiyama  
Just like their Panzerfahren team, this Heli-Combat squadron features a whole hodgepodge of differing Attack Helicopters. Plus, their members are of differing nationalities (Andrei and Fidel and two.). They are an Renegade-type squadron, meaning every member has his/her way to win. Despite this, the 83rd S.O.T.A. is the most organized one ever known.  
Members:  
Kouichi E. Sugiyama, Leader (UH-1H Huey Gunship)  
Tsunade Shinamoto,Left Wingman (UH-60A Black Hawk Gunship)  
Andrei Simarova "Reznov" Frunze,Right Wingman (KA-50C Hokum/Werewolf)  
Fidel Noriega Guevarra,Support Class Leader (Mi-24A Hind-A)  
Alicia Busujima,Support (KA-29C Helix Gunship)  
Millia Bosconovitch,Support (AH-1Z Viper/SuperCobra)  
Ellis Minami,Support (BO-105 HOT/MILAN/TOW)  
Topeka Nabeshima,Support/Scout (TH-13C Sioux)  
Sammy Sawada, Support/Scout (AH-6C Little Bird)  
Inoue Hirano, Support (O/AH-58C KIOWA Gunship/Warrior)  
Hibari Kotsuya, Support/Heavylifter (CH-53H Super Stallion)  
Shariff Menendez, Support/Electronic Countermeasures (Mi-8E Hip/ECM)  
Gio Ocampo Magdiwang, Support/VIP Transport (AH-76 Sikorsky Eagle)  
Saya Tosioriama, Support/Armed Recon (RAH-66 Comanche)  
Salazar Rodriguez, Support/COIN (Ecureuil/Squirrel HeliTOW)

-44th Intrepids- Hannah Middleton  
Unlike their school's Panzerfahren team, this squadron is however different. Hannah Middleton,unlike Darjeeling, who is collected, ever-calm and organized (not to forget her all-time dosage of tea),she is however completely determined, ruthless and sometimes merciless. She commands a Westland MK3 Sea King/Commando. Her wingmen are Elizabeth and Wessells, AH-64 Apache Royal Guards. All other members uses the Westland Lynx Series.  
Members:  
Hannah Middleton,Leader (MK3 Sea King/Commando)  
Elizabeth Truman, Left Wingman (AH-64 Apache)  
Wessells Stallonia, Right Wingman (AH-64 Apache)

Saunders-23rd Suns of the West- Ciana Lopez  
This particular squadron uses large numbers and a single sharpshooter to win every battle. Ciana Lopez is their leader, the cousin of Kay, and is energetic like her. Clarissa is her manipulative co-commander (just like Arisa, she taps radio comms, but she can't because of Shariff). Their sharpshooter is Yuuki, who uses AIM-9 Sidewinders and AIM-7 Sparrows. They use a large number of AH-64 Apaches and the AH-1 Cobra Series. Ciana uses a V-22 Osprey Gunship.  
Members:  
Ciana Lopez, Leader (V-22 Osprey Gunship)  
Clarissa "Tapper" Jenkins, Co-Commander/Radio Tapper (AH-1G HueyCobra)  
Yuuki Timmons, Wingman/Marksman (AH-64 Apache Longbow)  
Sasha Collins, All-Out Rocketeer (AH-1C SeaCobra)

Pravda-66th Avtomat Kalashnikovas- Ivan Petrenko  
This was Andrei's former group, before getting framed by Ivan and getting kicked out of Pravda. They are a very proud squadron, wishing good luck to themselves and to their opponents. Ivan Petrenko is the sado-masochistic leader of the Avtomat Kalashnikovas, or AKs. He framed Andrei due to his far superior skills. His girlfriend, Sofia, wants to go to Oarai to be with Andrei however Ivan prevents her. This group uses Mi-28 Havocs, Mi-24G Hind-Ds, and KA-50 Hokum/Werewolfs.  
Members:  
Ivan Petrenko, Leader (Mi-26 Halo Super-Heavy Gunship)  
Sofia Romanov, Support (Mi-24G Hind-D)

Kumomorimine/Black Forest Peaks-78th The Reich's Band Of Freedom Fighters- Shinja Sugiyama  
This is,so far, the strongest squadron out there. Even though they use mainly Eurocopter HAP Tigers, they have a whole arsenal of missiles and has a EH101 Merlin as their Maus. It was Kouichi's brother, Shinja, who was the leader of this powerhouse squad. Kouichi was pushed to move out of Kumomorimine due to a incident that made them lose. (Kouichi and Miho are alike. They both have their brother/sister at Kumomorimine. They moved out because of similar incidents.)  
Members:  
Shinja Sugiyama, Leader (Eurocopter HAP Tiger)  
Daisuke Kagura, Wingman (Eurocopter HAP Tiger)

Anzio-23rd Romagnas- Giuseppe Marceline  
This squad is lesser known, unlike other schools. They use A 129 Mangustas and A 109 Agustas as their helicopters. Giuseppe is Anchovy's friend, and he is the father figure. He would always scold Anchovy whenever she's out there spreading some cruelty. He believes in fair fights and accepts defeat. He later becomes the secondary trainer (he's 54 years old-a veteran!) of Oarai in the Finals.  
Members:  
Giuseppe Marceline, Leader (A 129 Mangusta)  
Heidi Lucchini, Wingman (A 109 Agusta)


End file.
